Bear in the Big Blue House Live! in Majestic Theater
Bear in the Big Blue House Live! in Majestic Theater was a Live Show after Canada was Majestic Theater in Dallas, Texas Full Cast and Crew Directed by * Jim Rowley Writing Credits * Mitchell Kriegman * Mitchell Kriegman ... (based on the television series "Bear in the Big Blue House") creator * Stephen White ... head writer Cast * Bob West ... Shimbaree Shimbarah (voice) / I Love You (singing voice) * Noel MacNeal ... Bear (voice) * Tyler Bunch ... Treelo / Pop (voice) * Peter Linz ... Pip / Tutter (voice) * Tara Mooney ... Shadow (voice) * Michael D. Williams ... Ray(voice) * Andy Smith ... Host Produced by * Randy Blalock ... executive producer * Sloan Coleman ... co-senior producer * Dennis DeShazer ... producer * Todd Kessler ... supervising producer * Mitchell Kriegman ... executive producer * Martha Lipscomb ... senior producer (as Martha Datema Lipscomb) * Teri Peabody ... associate producer * Hope Rodriguez ... assistant executive producer * Ben Vaughn ... co-executive producer Cinematography by * Jacob Blalock ... director of photography Music by *Jon Baker *Stephen Bates ... (music: Shimbaree Shimbarah) *Ed Kee ... (end credits music) *Peter Lurye *Bob Singleton ... (music: I Love You) / (music: Shimbaree Shimbarah) Film Editing by *Wes Gilbreath Casting Director *Shirley Abrams Production Design by * Victor DiNapoli Art Direction by * Gregg Home Set Decoration by * Jenny Dempsey Makeup Department * Lawrence A. Aeschlimann ... makeup coordinator (as Larry Aeschlimann) * Joel Anderson ... makeup artist * Martha Marek Beresford ... makeup designer (as Martha Beresford) * Edvard Bjorn Bjkalerka ... hair stylist * Susan Borg ... makeup designer * Kasha Breuning ... makeup coordinator * Gigi Coker ... makeup assistant * Jeanie L. D'Iorio ... makeup supervisor (as Jeanie D'Iorio) * Jeffrey Fernandez ... assistant hair stylist * Debra Haefling ... hair stylist (as Debra Hertel Haefling) * David Maderich ... supervising makeup artist * John White ... makeup designer Production Management * Cynthia Albanese... post-production supervisor * Jon Anderson ... unit production manager * Steve Barnett ... unit production manager * Harold Behrens ... unit production manager * Joseph Blalock ... supervising stage manager * Sophia Bonhomme ... production supervisor * Kristen Brakeman ... production supervisor * Frederick Breitfelder ... production stage manager (as Frederick 'Fritz' Breitfelder) * David Burger ... post-production manager * Justin Burke ... production manager * Victor Chen ... production supervisor * Lynn Corzine ... production secretary manager * Bob Dauber ... post-production supervisor * Travis DeCastro ... assistant stage manager * Judd Donnelly ... assistant post-production supervisor * Bruce Dunkins ... business manager * Andrew Feigin ... production stage manager * Jeff Feldman ... technical stage manager * Leisa Francis ... unit production manager * Jeff Gittle ... post-production supervisor * Russell Hall ... assistant stage manager * Jill Hance ... assistant production stage manager * Amy Handler ... assistant production manager * Robin C. Mathiesen ... production manager * Glenda McKechnie ... unit production manager * Peter Muste ... assistant stage manager * Marcy Pritchard ... production manager * Jeffrey R. Rudeen ... post-production supervisor * Morgan Russo ... unit stage manager * Sue Shinn ... production office manager * Kevin Spivey ... supervising office manager * Joshua Thomas ... production stage administrator Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * Jeffrey Lynch ... second unit director (as Jeffrey A. Lynch) * Michael J. Moore ... second assistant director * Jeff Shiffman ... assistant director * Heather Smith ... associate director * Jennifer Truelove ... second second assistant director Art Department * Douglas Ackerman ... set decorating coordinator * Joseph Alfieri ... construction coordinator * Antonio Andraus ... set rigger * Amy Atherton ... art coordinator * Rex Auble ... construction medic * Rufus Aurigemma ... set decorating buyer * Elijah Babalola ... set designer * Andrea Babineau ... additional art department assistant * Charles Bailey ... construction supervisor * C. Scott Baker ... set designer * Chris Barnes ... paint foreman * Robert Barnett ... scenic artist * Anthony Barracca ... lead man * Matt Barth ... carpenter * Dill Beaty ... assistant art director * Norman Beck ... carpenter * Guy Belegaud ... construction manager * David Berry ... rigging set production assistant * Chris Bertholf ... art production supervisor * Greg Beutel ... rigger * Andy Biscontini ... set construction foreman * Vickers Black ... set dresser * Eugene Blalock ... set decoration coordinator * Greg Boggs ... carpenter * Sheldon Bohnenkamp ... set decorating production assistant * Norton Bohorquez ... plaster technician * North Boissonneault ... construction grip * Niles Bolander ... rigging carpenter * Mark Boucher ... set dressing gangboss * Tristan Paris Bourne ... set dresser * Robert James Bouwman ... fabricator * Cameron Brackenridge ... art department researcher * Cooper Brandvold ... best boy construction grip * Chester Braunschweig ... second set dresser * Clint Breaux ... construction foreman * Sara Brewington ... assistant set dresser * Mark Brogan ... set dressing foreman * Chuck Buchannan ... rigging set dresser * Jewel Budreau ... rigging construction operator * David Buell ... key set construction operator * Johannes Buelow ... rigging fabricator * Kerry Burchett ... rigging set dressing operator * Kevin Burke ... set dressing operator * Ty M. Burns ... carpenter * Janet Bush ... set shopper * Douglas Cannon ... construction operator * Kevin Cardinali ... lead art director * Mark Carroll ... lead scenic carpenter * Patrick Carroll ... scenic carpenter * Phil Carroll ... scenic carpenter * Lou Cavallari ... carpenter * Quentin Cebollero ... best boy set dressing grip * Hoyt Cebrian ... key set dressing operator * Michael Cedeno ... graphic concept artist * Hector Cefalo ... chyron graphic artist * Andy Challis ... stand-by rigger * Richard Cheal ... chargehand propmaker * Paul Cheesman ... rigging set designer * Gerald Cheney ... propmaker foreman * Ian Chernichaw ... art production assistant * Tom Christiansen ... assistant fabricator * David B. Clark ... paint gang boss * Larry Clark ... paint supervisor * Temple Clark ... concept artist * Hugh Clayton ... carpenter * Anne Clements ... set decoration coordinator * Lisa Cline ... set construction * Kelton Cole ... carpenter * Scott Edward Collins ... property assistant * Mick Cukurs ... set designer * Mick Cummings ... set decorating buyer * Bryce Cutler ... art department assistant * Trish Dahl ... home economist * Jolene Dames ... painter * Carol Davis ... assistant set decorator * Aggie Davis-Brooks ... set dresser (as Aggie Davis Brooks) * Rod Decker ... chyron supervisor * Jeno Delli Colli ... set dresser (as Jeno Dellicolli) * Cosmas A. Demetriou ... assistant art director * Paul Detlefson ... set dresser * John Dillon ... animatic artist * Michael Dimov ... property designer * Stephen Dooher ... set dresser * Mike Dougherty ... graphic supervisor (as Michael Dougherty) * Tom Dowling ... chyron operator * David Durand ... storyboard artist * James Edwards ... carpenter * Alan Elson ... prop builder * Eric Elson ... art department swing gang * Stephanie Emery ... art department shopper * John Ewing ... graphic designer * Ramona Fabregas ... scenic artist * James Fairorth ... set construction (as James 'Winky' Fairorth) * Michael Fisher ... carpenter (as Michael S. Fisher) * Dan Fitzner ... construction foreman * Bob Flach ... set dresser (as Robert Flach) * Michael Fleming ... graphic designer * James L. Frazer Jr. ... scenic artist * Scott Fremgen ... rigger * Alan Fruth ... on-set dresser (as Allen Fruth) * John Fulton ... associate art director * Susan Gaedke McGill ... set dresser * Jennifer Garlington ... art department coordinator * Haden Garrett ... leadman * Gretchen Goetz ... art production rigger (as Gretchen Goetz-Healy) * Gary Goldman ... graphic designer * Carmelo Gomez ... swing crew * Sharon Goodin ... shopper * Frank Goodman ... property master (as Franklin Goodman) * Tina Griffith-Camp ... scenic painter (as Tina Griffith) * Fred Haaland ... set dressing department assistant * Fletcher Hackborn ... on-set dresser * Kevin Hale ... head carpenter (as Kevin 'Mo' Hale) * Linda Hamil ... graphic designer * Tony Hauser ... head props / staging supervisor * Michael Head ... scenic construction foreman * Ray Henry ... set prop designer * Washington Henshaw ... construction coordinator * Wolfgang Hepworth ... swing rigger * Wyatt Hernandez ... scenic rigger * Vito Herling ... scenic manager * Vrej Herner ... carpenter * Beef Heuermann ... supervising art director * Qasim Hevel ... swing operator * Kalford Hill ... assistant head props * Keegan Hitoron ... supervising swing crew * Agamjot Hoane ... supervising scenic carpenter * Charles Hodges ... carpenter * Will Hodges ... assistant carpenter (as William Hodges) * Rob Hunt ... home economist * Michael Hutchison ... construction operator * Jody Husband ... swing construction chief * Ron Husband ... graphic designer * Chad Isham ... scenic painter * Tiger Jablonowski ... set dressing buyer * Gabriel Jacaruso ... set dressing crew chief * Uberto Jackel ... staging rigger * Vanessa Jackman ... staging operator * Bobby Jackson ... swing crew * Natalie Jackson ... scenic operator * Klaudija Jacobsen ... home economist * Delilah Jacquette ... set dressing crew * Derek Jaeger ... key set dresser * Beau Jaffee ... assistant home economist * Jaguar Jagielski ... rigging construction foreman * Xerxes Jahnke ... swing crew supervisor * Rain Jaiswal ... swing crew chief * Cecil Jannuzzi ... art swing * Foster Jaramillo ... swing assistant * Rami Jeanes ... supervising scenic painter * Rene Jefferson ... set decorating operator * Keanu Jenkins ... supervising scenic carpenter * Lawrence Jennings ... art department swing operator * Laverne Jinhee ... chyron supervisor * Dawn Joann ... assistant carpenter * Darin Johnson ... construction operator (as Darren Johnson) * Egon Jolicoeur ... set dressing crew chief * Vladimir Juergens ... supervising swing crew * Vilhelm Kastle ... art department assistant * Nancy Keegan ... set dressing buyer * John L. Kehoe ... head carpenter (as John Kehoe) * Michael Kelly ... property master * Valerio Kelnhofer ... rigging carpenter * Vasco Kendig ... assistant head props * Veneziano Khoshaba ... scenic operator * Rex Khwaja ... staging rigger * Teije Kiehl ... scenic manager * Thelonious Kilduff ... construction foreman * Thunder King ... staging supervisor * Travis Kleckley ... scenic artist * Holly Klein ... graphic designer * Sinisa Knaflec ... swing assistant * Turtle Koppenhaver ... supervising home economist * Tudor Korzeniowski ... scenic rigger * Ulysses Krahenbuhl ... assistant set decorating operator * Warner Kuchenbecker ... assistant staging rigger * Yahir La Belle ... assistant staging operator * Yusuf La Chance ... assistant on-set dresser Category:2006 Category:Videos Category:Live Concert Videos